The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian
by The Queen Of Mischief
Summary: Title says category. Sarah's POV from end of movie. FLUFF! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone! Me, again. This is my very, very first Narnia fic so please review and give me suggestions to better myself, or just brighten my day. Kinda AU. Flames are not very welcome unless absolutely necessary, constructive criticism is worshipped. Lol. Anyway, here goes:

**Chapter 1**

_This takes place after Narnia: Prince Caspian. Based on the movie, not the book. Right after Sarah kissed Caspian._

Susan's POV

I looked at his eyes. His lovely, shadowy eyes.

Then, without a second thought, as though I were being pulled along by some invisible force, I walked up to him, in front of all those people, my _siblings,_ and kissed him.

On the _lips. _I felt terrified right after. Yes, terrified. Of his reaction.

I found myself blushing when one or two Narnians whooped.

I could hear Lucy giggle. If she made any comment later on, I would kill her.

Despite it having been the most embarrassing moment of my life, I could not say-honestly, of course, if I were lying, then sure, - that I had not enjoyed it. Especially the part when he had kissed back.

Oh, Lord. He had kissed back.

Goodness, Susan, I told myself, all this is making you rather slow on the uptake, isn't it?

Then he wrapped his arms around me in a big hug. I found myself blushing once more as I hugged back. I inhaled his smell just for a 

moment. It was strangely woodsy. Nothing fancy, or spicy, like you would expect a king to have, but woodsy. Like the trees, the flowers, although it was not so floral. That would be just too gay.

I also glanced at Edmund, who was nudging Peter and grinning away. Loser.

He-as in the Prince- gently pushed me away and looked into my boring grey eyes with his own dark, fathomless ones.

I felt my breath catch in my throat.

"Till we meet again," he smiled ever so slightly.

I just nodded. I didn't trust my voice. I managed a smile back, though.

I walked over to my three highly immature, giggling siblings. I rolled my eyes with them.

Edmund whispered cheekily to me, "He looks as if he's about to faint at your kissing _expertise_."

I glared at him and shot an anxious glance at Caspian. He was just looking at me, not appearing to have noticed. "Shut up, you idiot."

Peter chuckled. "He's right, you know. The poor bugger. You women shouldn't _do _that to us men." He said in a jokey way.

Upon my stony look, he said, "If looks could kill, I'd be pushing up the daisies."

Lucy giggled and pulled out that little bottle of the healing potion. Its name always escaped me. "Why don't you give him some of this? Maybe he'll feel better."

The boys covered their mouths and turned around to hide their rapidly reddening faces.

We suddenly grew solemn. Lucy stowed away the bottle carefully in her pouch. I couldn't help but notice how adorable she looked, in her little dress. She seemed to interpret my looks correctly, and was clearly experiencing the same thing that poor little sword-fighting mouse had experienced, when she'd called him cute.

I made myself focus. We were leaving Narnia for god knows how long.

"You have learnt all you can from Narnia," said Aslan, wisely. Except at that moment, he looked not very wise at all. He was saying we couldn't come back to Narnia! Me and Peter, that is. Edmund and Lucy were, as they apparently had something else to learn here.

Lucy looked about ready to cry. Edmund looked scared. Quite sensibly. The more, the merrier in Narnia. We could keep an eye out for each other.

But that came to an end as I cast a last glance at the beautiful land, the magical land, the one I would never see again. Not once. The people, the town, the ocean, the beach, the forest, the magical creatures, the centaurs, and dwarves and gnomes, and that powerful water sprite-element-thing.

And then I was on the train station where I had been before we left. The train was whooshing to a stop and I was in my school uniform once more. My bow and arrows were gone and in the corner lay our abandoned bags.

It was over.

I looked at Peter and then Lucy and finally Edmund. They stared back at me, confused. Some guy shouted in the train. "Hey, aren't you taking this?" Oh, no, it was that weird stalker guy from the magazine shop!

I felt like telling him to shove off and mind his own beeswax, but instead, I just grabbed my bags and walked in the train as casually as possible. The rest followed suit.

**Chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A year passed.

I looked out the window in my dormitory at school and sighed. Rain fell that night. A fine rain, like the little fingers of a sad child tapping on the window pane. An eerie chill shot through me.

Lucy was at home, with the chicken pox. The poor thing was red all over. Peter and Edmund were at their schools. I suddenly felt small and alone. I tried to think of nice things, like that beach, next to the ruins of Narnia.

Narnia. In ruins. I sighed again. I wondered how many years it had been there.

A hundred? Maybe two.

I wondered what had become of Caspian.

I shouldn't be speaking of him like that. He was- is a king.

King Caspian.

Sounded better when it was Prince. Not that I didn't want him to be king. No, he was a fine ruler and they all loved him.

Well, he was probably long gone by now. I wished I could go there now. Just to see it. His land.

My breath caught in my throat as it had that day that seemed not too long ago, when I had looked in his eyes. His endless eyes. I wondered why I was suddenly feeling so tense.

I dryly pictured a hobbit hanging from the ceiling behind me with a dagger in its hands. I let out a tiny giggle. I did have a rather vivid imagination.

I turned around, though, but what I saw was far beyond my imagination.

The wall and plaster had crumbled away, as though blown off by the wind, like the sprites Lucy had described to me, the ones formed with petals.

Narnia.

It had opened! Just for me! Unless Edmund, Lucy and Peter were experiencing a similar thing.

I felt a bit scared. I had never been there alone. Well, duh, I'd only been there twice. I rolled my eyes at myself and ventured through the wall.

I was in the woods. The trees rustled gently in the breeze.

"Edmund! Lucy! Peter!" I called out, cupping my hands around my mouth so as to project my voice further.

No response.

Maybe they hadn't come. Maybe I _was _here alone.

I shivered.

Singing. Was someone singing? I could hear melodious voices, soft enough to be whispering, but loud enough to be heard. It was a sad song, beautiful, but sad. My head started to hurt. I covered my ears, but to no avail. The sound was piercing my thoughts, it was in my mind. I had heard of such voices before. Sirens, or mermaids. Their voices drew sailors to their watery graves. But I wasn't a sailor and I certainly wasn't at sea.

I had to find out who it was. Who was singing? I was going mad.

Like a zombie, I trailed in a certain direction. The voices seemed to be coming from the other direction but I felt as though my legs were being 

magnetically pulled in that one direction. I willed myself to turn, but couldn't.

I reached a pond. It was small, but I could tell it was bottomless. Water gurgles into it gently, from a huge rock on its bank, like a waterfall that had dried up. I could see rainbow fishes splash around, creating bubbles, lovely little bubbles.

_Why don't I join them?_ I thought. _I should. I want to play with the little fishes. I am immortal, I can breathe underwater. I am, after all, in a magical land… Just a moment… maybe I'll even meet those lovely singers… Hmm. I wonder if they're friendly. Only one way to find out…_

I kicked off my shoes and stepped into the water. It felt as though icy fingers were encircling themselves around my ankles. They had claws. They pulled.

_Where are my little friends? Maybe they wanted to go away._ A tear flowed down my cheek.

Suddenly, a pair of hands appeared around my waist and pulled me out of the water. The singing stopped and was replaced with a hiss. I suddenly realized what was happening, stopped struggling and allowed myself to be carried away.

Then, I heard a scream-not mine- and I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I woke up. It was dark. I was still in the woods, propped against a tree. I wondered who had saved me from me. The hands had appeared human, but it could have been a centaur.

"Ah, you're awake." Came a voice from behind me. Very, very familiar, and most _definitely _human.

"Caspian?" I asked, disbelievingly.

"Your humble servant." He was laughing.

"Caspian!" I'm sorry to say my voice rose an octave or two at his name. Or three. Or four. Or ten. Thousand. Whatever.

I leapt up from my sitting position and flew at him, ignoring the throb in my head. He was very startled, of course, but nevertheless hugged back.

"Nice to see you too, Susan," he said in his accent.

"I missed you so much!" I said, inhaling deeply.

"Me too," he said sincerely.

"Wait." I pulled away.

"What?"

"You look… the same…"

"Um,"

"How many years has it been?"

"A hundred." He replied.

"But, then, you, and, time, fast, what?" I said, getting confused.

He grinned. "Long story."

"Tell me."

"Well, soon after you left, the professor came up with a potion that allows people to become immortal, as in they won't die unless killed by someone, but he accidentally spilled some of it in the palace. It just so happens that the potion was so concentrated that the vapor spread all over the land, making everyone immortal. _You _have just stepped in here and inhaled the vapor, which we have to 'spill' regularly, or else we will all die together, leaving this place deserted forever, and now you're immortal, too."

"Oh," I said, intelligently. Not.

He sobered. "I'm sorry, I know your life has probably just been ruined now, but,"

"How was it ruined?"

"If you go back, you can't marry, you're underage, as far as I know, you'll never have children, you won't get a job, you will watch your entire family go… we had no idea you would come, otherwise we wouldn't have done it." he trailed off sadly.

"Oh," this was a very different 'oh', a much sadder one.

"I'm truly sorry,"

"No, this just means, that I can't go back home." I said, as brightly as I could.

"You'll never see them again. Your parents, friends, Edmund, Lucy, Peter."

"They will come here eventually, and we'll all be able to live in Narnia together."

He looked at me for a moment. "That does sound very comforting, doesn't it? To be able to have a piece of home in another world is more than we can ask for."

I smiled. "But why did I come here? I thought I wasn't supposed to."

He shrugged apologetically. "Sorry, I don't have an answer to that."

"And what were those things that you saved me from?"

"Sirens. They are the only ones left. Their song is magical, it drives a person crazy, it makes them hate it, only to find themselves wanting more. They lure you into their home, where they rip apart your flesh and turn you into one of them. If they think you're worthy. If not, they just eat you. They're horrible, but they deserve a right to live, like the rest of us, so we leave them alone."

"Oh. Thank you."

He looked up, slightly surprised. "My pleasure,"

I found myself reddening again. His gaze was intense.

"So," I asked, jokingly, after a moment. "How's the king thing going?"

"Tiring." He admitted, sheepishly, as if he only found it tiring as he was not good enough.

"Don't worry about it, it gets better."

"How do you know?"

"It does." I said, feeling suddenly optimistic.

"How are you siblings?"

"Lucy's got the chicken pox, Edmund's transferred into another school as he was bullied in the old one and Peter's getting into college soon."

"Ah. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"School, friends…" he trailed off, clearly hinting that he wanted to know if I had a boyfriend.

"Oh, it's life, you know, the usual," I waved my hand about carelessly.

"It's been boring without you." I said before realizing _what_ I'd said, and blushing.

"I can imagine." He smirked.

I mock gasped and then smiled. "It's not boring anymore." Before kissing him.


End file.
